


For The Love Of Green

by DavidB1000



Category: Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Feelings Realization, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Kite-Man is understanding, Mild Spoilers, My First Work in This Fandom, Please be gentle, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: This is a story I wrote after seeing the latest episode of Harley Quinn. I knew they had to have that kind of ending for drama, but I wanted to change things and make it like this.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	For The Love Of Green

“Harley. I love you. I really do. I just. I need some time. Can you give me that.” Poison Ivy spoke.  
Harley looked sad for a moment and then said. “Alright. I can understand that.”   
“Thank you.” Poison Ivy spoke. “I'm sorry about how I acted both times I woke up next to you.”   
“It's fine.” Harley smiled.

Poison Ivy nodded, and walked down the ramp after lightly touching Harley's arm.  
Kite-Man landed and smiled. “Hey, Babe!”

“Hey, you.” Poison Ivy spoke. Her feelings were conflicted for certain.

&^&

“So, how was your trip on the island filled with women?” Kite-Man asked, as they landed at his apartment.  
“Uh. Fine.” Poison Ivy spoke.  
“Hey, what's wrong?” Kite-Man spoke, sensing Ivy's unease.  
“I, uh...wow. I'm going to come right out and say this, I...” Poison Ivy spoke, and then stopped. “Damnit, this is so hard.”

“What's wrong?” Kite-Man asked. “Are you having second thoughts?”   
Poison Ivy took the invitation, and said. “Yes. Look, I've been having feelings for Harley.”   
“Well. I sure know how to pick them.” Kite-Man chuckled. “I'm not surprised honey, I mean, you slipped when we made love recently and called me Harley.” 

Poison Ivy's eyes widened. “Oh, crap. I am so sorry.”  
“Well, I can see why you like her. Also, like my bumbling buffoon, her insanity is an act.” Kite-Man grinned.  
“You sure your bumbling buffoon is an act?” Poison Ivy smiled.

“Ow. Right in the heart.” Kite-Man smiled. “But yeah, honey, I understand this. So, tell me everything that happened.”

Poison Ivy took a deep breath and explained everything.  
When she finished, Kite-Man spoke. “Babe. What do you plan on doing about this? You obviously care for her. Also, 7 times in two nights? Wow.” 

Poison Ivy blushed. “Yeah. I don't know what to do about this.”   
“I'll support whatever decision you make.” Kite-Man spoke and hugged Poison Ivy to him.  
“So, you're not mad?” Poison Ivy asked.  
“No. I don't want to stand in the way of this. You love her. You love her more than you loved me, and I understand and accept that. Go, be with her.” Kite-Man smiled.

“Thank you for being supportive of this.” Poison Ivy spoke.  
“I always will. Also, two ladies. Hot.” Kite-Man grinned broadly.  
Poison Ivy laughed. “Now that's the Kite-Man I know.”

“Any time, Ivy.” Kite-Man smiled.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this. I think this is exactly how Kite-Man on the show is. His cluelessness and buffoonery is an act.  
> Just like Harley's insanity is an act. The mask to hide her real self.  
> Well, most of her insanity. She was never 100% sane to begin with. But neither is Batman. :P
> 
> Please let me know if I miss any tags or anything.


End file.
